XMen: Cajun Love
by madreofdos0810
Summary: This is about Remy LeBeau and how he was saved by Elizabeth Creed, the daughter of Viktor Creed. They fall in love and he ends up saving her from her own family.
1. Chapter 1 Captured

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters used in the following story. Mr. Stan Lee does, I only write about them and have my own twists to their stories. The time line may be off, but this is my story, so it is set to when I want it to be set. I also took some info offline so that I could make this story as authentic as I could. Please no complaining, this is my first x-men story.**

"Cajun Love"

_I am Remy LeBeau also known as Gambit. And I have literally been to hell my friends. This story is about how I found love, my one true love, Elizabeth Creed. Yes that's right; I fell in love with the daughter of one of my enemies. She saved my life and I did the same in return, let's get to it then, shall we?_

Chapter One: Captured

RPOV

It was July 2003, on a hot summer day in southern Louisiana. I was 25 years old and running my own casino. It had been a life -long dream owning that casino. And now I finally had it. With a little help from my card playing skills of course, or I should say, my mutant powers. I have the power to charge inanimate objects with explosive kinetic energy; I have enhanced agility and a very hypnotic charm. (This is how I have beaten many of my opponents.) Strolling around the slot machines, I had a bad feeling pass through my gut. Something was about to happen I knew that it was going to be bad, really bad. SMASH! CRASH! Something broke through the glass front window and landed on the roulette table. I gripped my bow staff tighter in my right hand, this could go either two ways, and I wanted the way that I knew I was going to survive.

"Who are you? And what are you doing breaking shit in my casino?"

"Viktor Creed is my name, and I have come for you Gambit." His grin sent chills down my spine. Some of the patrons ran towards the door to leave. I wanted to be one of them.

"I don't think so." I jump backwards and sent some kinetic energy his way; hopefully he would get the idea and leave. He flew backwards and hit the cement support beam.

"Now you just pissed me off" He growled. I could see his nails getting longer and I gulped. If that didn't faze him, I knew that I would have to throw more at him, but I had to get him outside.

"Well that's too bad. Now I am going to piss you off a little more." I threw my lucky playing cards packed with energy at him. He went flying through the window he broke and I charged after him. _Where are you? _I was thinking to myself, when all of a sudden, I was hit from behind and blacked out.

_Five hours later. . . ._

I started to wake up and realized that I was gagged and tied up. I think I was on a plane or something but I am not alone. In the dark I could make out two other shapes besides myself. My head was completely throbbing in pain.

"Hello." I whispered.

"There are microphones and cameras in here. Just to let you know."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Angel. And yours?"

"Interesting name, I am Remy."

"Is that your mutant name?" Angel asked.

"No, my mutant name is Gambit. Who are the other two?"

"The other two are Rogue and Lizzie." He said.

"Do you know where we are headed, Angel?"

"The man who took me said that we are headed to "The Island". I don't know what that means, but apparently he took us because of our mutant abilities."

"What is your ability?"

"I have angel wings, hence the name and I have eagle like eyesight. My blood also has regenerative properties. What about yours?"

"I can charge inanimate objects with explosive kinetic energy and I have enhanced agility."

"Nice. No wonder why Creed and Stryker want you."

"Have you met them before?" I asked.

"Stryker tried to take me away from my parents when I was younger. But my mother would not allow it. Later he had Viktor kill my mother right in front of my father and I. My father never forgave himself and he hid me from them. But obviously they found me."

"I am sorry to hear that my friend."

"It happened many years ago, I barely remember it. I guess that I have been suppressing the guilt and sadness for so long, that it doesn't hurt to talk about it anymore." Angel said.

"Do you know Rogue's or Lizzie's powers? I asked curiously.

"Lizzie has two different powers, from what she told me. One comes from her mother who was a telepath, she can control anything with her mind and the other comes from her father, she can heal very quickly, even if she is shot or stabbed. And Rogue's power is that she can absorb other mutant's powers through skin to skin contact, but if she does not let go she can permenately absorb their powers and she can kill that mutant or human for that matter." He told me.

"Those are very interesting. Are you scared about what they are going to do to us?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Remy. I am very scared." I shivered and I believe that he shivered as well. We heard a grown to our right.

"Where the hell am I? Why am I tied up! Oh my God, what's going on?"

"It's alright, you are among friends." Angel said.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Lizzie, just calm down please, okay." Angel told her.

"Okay, I will try to calm down, but where are we going?" she said.

"I don't know, a man named Viktor Creed took us, I think he goes by the name Sabretooth."

"Viktor Creed?" she said to herself. She didn't say another word until we got off the plane.


	2. Chapter 2 Connections

Chapter 2: Connection

LPOV

_I can't believe he found me after all these years. I am going to kill him if I ever get out of this. _I was fuming with anger and I knew that I was going to lose control. I took a deep breath and let it out. The plane came to a jolting stop.

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"Just stay calm, I can't get my harness off my wings since my hands are strapped to my body." Angel grunted trying to unstrap himself, when Rogue finally woke up.

"What happened, I feel like someone shot me with a really big tranquilizer." She said groggily.

"Are you alright Rogue?"

"Yeah, my head is pounding though. Where is Bobby?"

"I don't know where he is Rogue. All I remember is waking up and Creed was standing over the bed, then darkness."

"He abducted you from your own beds?"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"My name is Remy LeBeau, madam. You were having a slight panic attack earlier." Remy said.

"Is that a southern accent I hear? Um, Louisiana?

"Why yes, you are correct. How did you know?" Remy asked.

"My ancestors are from the south." I said blushing. "Anyways . . . any ideas of how to get out here? I said.

"I almost have my arms free, Liz." Rogue was grunting again. "Whoever tied these made them really tightly." I tried to concentrate on my bonds but couldn't get them to move.

"I think they gave me something to block my telekinesis. I have trying to concentrate on my bonds, but they aren't unraveling." I tried again and nothing. "Damn it. Angel and Remy were both grunting and trying to get free as well.

_**(Laughing over PA) You are just all so adorable trying to get those off. There is no use, since we are about to gas all of you again to get you into your cages. **_The PA system cracked off and then a hissing sound followed.

"Great! You guys there's no. . . . "Rogue passed out.

"Rogue! Remy! Angel!" I started gasping for fresh air and heard Remy say my name; I guess Angel already passed out. Then it went dark.

I slowly opened my eyes and was relieved to finally see light, well artificial light from the over head lamp. I was in a bed, which was in a cell. I sat up and tried to concentrate on the lamp overhead, but it didn't move.

"Damn mind blocker crap." I grunted to myself. I looked around and noticed a man lying on another cot in his cell. "Hey, are you awake? Hello?" I touched his arm with my hand and an electric jolt shot through my body. "Whoa!" I knelt back on my bed and stared at him. He sat upright and blinked a few times before he noticed me staring at him.

"Can I help you with something monami?"

"Remy? From the plane? It's Lizzie"

"It's nice to see finally see that pretty face of yours." He smiled. I smiled back.

"It's nice to see that handsome face of yours." I smiled again and turned away so I could blush and not have Remy see.

"Is Lizzie short for something else?" he asked.

"Yes, it's short for Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth is a very beautiful name."

"I see what you're trying to do and thanks for distracting me, but I am still freaking out."

"I meant it monami. Every word." Remy said.

"Thank you, Remy. I guess that I am a little on edge."

"You're the only one."

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" He said.

"I guess I could that. Well I am from Vancouver, Canada. My mom died when I was younger, I found out I was a mutant when my mother was killed, which was when I was eleven years old. I can control anything with my mind and I have rapid healing. What about yourself?"

"I am from New Orleans, Louisiana. My name is Remy LeBeau. Creed killed my mother. I have been hiding ever since from him and Stryker. And they obviously found me. I can charge inanimate objects with explosive kinetic energy and I have improved agility."

"You know, if we could figure out a way to get rid of this mind blocker chemical, then you, Rogue, Angel and I could get out here." I said. "Do you think there are other mutants here?"

"I don't know. The last thing that I remember was you screaming out names. And then everything went dark, then I woke up in here." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wonder how long they have been giving you the mind blocker chemical for."

"About four days now. Even if we could figure out how to stop it, I don't know how long it affects me for." I crossed my legs and leaned forward to stare into Remy's eyes.

"What?"

"Do you see anything in my eyes? If it's the chemical that I think it is, there should be black specs." He stared into my eyes for a long time.

"You have very beautiful eyes, they are a shade of blue that I have never seen before." I blushed and tilted my head down. "You don't need to turn away. I didn't mean to embarrass you monami." I looked at Remy again and smiled. _I wonder if he is single._ I shook my head.

"Thanks Remy, it's nice to have someone here with me. Especially in this situation."

"Well I am honored to be here." He gave me his handsome southern half smile and I felt better, almost safe. If it wasn't for being in cages, I wouldn't have minded lying next to him and feeling the comfort of his arms around me. _Elizabeth, tsk tsk, stop this girlish fantasy, he probably has someone that is worried about him. _I stopped smiling and nodded my head.

"I am going to try to sleep." I said matter of factly and turned away from him. I hope we managed to get out of here, I felt scared out of my mind and defenseless. What was going to happen to us? Another good question is; What do they need us for?


	3. Chapter 3 Weapon X

**Chapter three is here! This story is going to quickly end, I have a whole month off before I go back to college. So I hope to get at least three more fan fiction stories out there. Please add me to your favorite author list. Thanks everyone**

Chapter 3: Weapon X

_This is going to be a short chapter; it's going to be a conversation between Stryker and Viktor about the animantium and Weapon X. Then Viktor goes to his daughter and tells her about why she is there._

SPOV

"Come here Viktor."

"Why did you have me kidnap my own daughter?"

"It's all part of the plan. I thought you didn't care about her?" I asked him questioningly.

"I don't, what are you going to use her for Stryker?"

"I need her power, she is a rare mutant, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how rare it is for a child to be born with both parents' set of mutant genes?" I was starting to get very excited.

"No I don't"

"It's extremely rare; there are only 10 known mutant children alive today with this genetic mutation. And we have three of them here. And as you Viktor, your daughter is one of them. I need her as a basis for the next generation of mutant soldiers. It has taken me 20 years of failure to finally find a stable enough mutant gene. She is the beginning, my friend."

"And how are you going to achieve this, Stryker?" Viktor raised his eyebrow.

"I made an extraction tool that harnesses their power. It's quite ingenious. And that's why I have you Viktor; you get to do the fun part. You, my friend get to do what you do best. . ."

"What would that be?"

"Hunt." I smiled my sly military smile. "There is more to it though, but this affects you."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"Animantium. Do you remember that rock we found in Africa? It was part of a comet that holds a very special metal in it. The strongest metal that I have ever seen. And that's animantium. It's a very painful process to go through, but I think that you would be able to handle it. We have to run some blood test first in order to see if you are even a match."

"What is the procedure like?" Viktor stretched out his legs and crossed his arms behind his head.

"The procedure, from what I have seen, nearly kills the recipient, but they do survive. I have had one failure and she died. I have only seen the procedure done three times and one of those times was on Logan." I could see Viktor's anger rising. "I know that I didn't tell you about it, but remember what I told you, Logan is a part of the plan."

"Just do the damn blood test, Stryker." Viktor stood up and turned away from me. "I want to take him out." Then he left. This was going to get very interesting.

VPOV

I was fuming with rage at the moment. Logan, my brother. He was always the favorite. I was so pissed. I should have ended him while I had the chance. But Stryker wanted him to be his little pet project.

I turned down the hall way and used the key pad to get into the holding area. _Cell N-7, cell N-7._ Ah ha, cell N-7. "Lizzie?"

"Only my friends and people, who care about me, call me Lizzie." She snapped.

"There is something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time now. Ever since you were a little girl."

"I don't want to hear it. Go to hell." She glared at me, with the same intensity as the sun.

"Your remind me so much of your mother, I loved her you know." I stared at her.

"Why did you kill her then?" She screamed at me.

"That woman that you so called your mother, kidnapped you when you were a baby. Her name was Rachel Darkholm. I took you away from there because I care about you. She killed your mother, damn it. I am sorry for everything. You need to find Rogue and get out of here." I handed her the key. "Just get out of here and never come back, go somewhere safe, I won't come after you again."

"Why are you doing this?" She grasped the key in her hand and stared at me. "How do I remove the mind blocker?" I grabbed her arm and injected her with antiserum for the mind blocker.

"Fuck, what the hell was that?" Her arm healed almost instantly.

"Lizzie, get the hell out of here. You don't know what lies ahead here. You have 20 minutes." I ran back down the corridor and closed the holding cell area door. I kept on walking until I got outside. Stryker and his team were waiting for me.

"That was not a very nice thing you did, Viktor. Now you are just going to have to hunt her down again."

"What makes you think I will do that, you fucking bastard."

"Because I am going to wipe all of you memories of her and then you will cooperate. I do have two others like her. She needs to be destroyed." His whole team opened fire and I knew that I didn't stand a chance. I just hope my daughter made the right choice and got out of there.


	4. Chapter 4a Author's Note

**I hope to hear some input soon. I am going to postpone on chapter four for a few days. So hopefully all of you enjoy the first three chapters. The next chapters are going to hold action and romance with some drama. **


End file.
